


Sugar & Spice

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Clothed Sex, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Panties, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sugar Daddy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: They didn't like each other.This was just an arrangement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: August Auction Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Additionally, this fic contains underage kinky sex that while both teens consent to, they might not be ready for the emotional fallout of (as demonstrated by the start of top drop in Ron towards the end). Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: This fic does not fade to black. Seriously, this is just smutty smut. Skip it if you’re adversed.

(^^)  
 **Sugar & Spice**  
(^^)

They didn’t like each other.

That was the thought that went through Ron’s head as he made sure to cup the back of Draco’s head as he shoved the other boy up against the wall of the broom cupboard down the corridor from the Ancient Runes classroom. He used the convenient placement of his hand to grip a handful of Draco’s silky hair, making the blond moan and press into the frantic kiss he was sharing with Ron.

They didn’t like each other.

Ron tried to hold onto that fact as Draco tugged at his clothes. He slid one leg between Draco’s, just to give the blond something to rut against, which he immediately started doing despite how every movement bunched up Draco’s fancy black robes. Oh, how the poncy git will complain about the wrinkles later—as if he wasn’t a wizard with a functional wand and fully capable of casting the charm to get rid of any wrinkles. Ron helped the wrinkles by lifting one of Draco’s legs to his waist before running that hand over the bare skin hidden by the fine linen.

This was just an arrangement.

Every few days, never any longer than a week, Ron would find a letter in his bag with a time and place to meet Draco. They would fuck like there was a war happening around them, fast and dirty and desperate to just feel alive for an hour or so. Afterwards, Draco would always give Ron something, even if it was just a coin bag full of galleons. More often it was something that he had noticed that Ron needed. Then they would part ways until the next letter showed up.

“Please,” Draco begged in Ron’s arm, sounding halfway to delirious with desire already. His delicate-looking hands slid down Ron’s sides to fumble with the zipper on Ron’s jeans without bothering with his belt. “Please—Merlin, I need you in me already.”

Ron huffed out a laugh that he didn’t have either the breath or the concentration to deliver louder. He was more interested in wondering what color were the panties that his fingers had found under Draco’s robes as he ran his fingers along the lacy edge of them.

“Unless you prepped ahead of time,” Ron said, “you’ll need to be patient for just a little while longer.”

“I did,” Draco said, just as breathless. His hips rolled against Ron’s thigh. Ron groaned but slid his fingers into the panties to check. Then he groaned again because Draco had something already stretching him open around it. He played with the flared knob on the handle that was keeping it from getting sucked all the way in, making Draco writhe between Ron and the wall. “ _ Please _ .”

Obligingly, Ron set Draco down and turned him towards the wall. Pressing him against the wall with one hand on the center of his back, Ron lifted the back of Draco’s robes before bringing first one hand and then the other back to grip the fabric and keep it from falling back down. The position forced Draco to arch his back and stick his ass out, putting him and his Gryffindor red panties on display just for Ron.

“Oh,” Ron said, feeling sheer possessiveness punch him in the gut as his mouth practically watered, “is that for me, baby?”

“No,” Draco sniped, because he was still a brat even as desperate as he was, “it’s for the other Gryffindors I’m fucking.”

“Oh, you want me to leave you here like this and go get one for you?” Ron asked. Draco frantically shook his head and lifted his robes higher. “That’s what I thought. You need to be punished a bit for being a cocky brat, don’t you?” Ron kicked Draco’s legs apart before he rubbed over whatever it was that Draco had opened himself up with. In response, Draco just moaned and pressed his forehead against the stone wall. “What’s that? Didn’t quite catch that, baby. Care to repeat it?”

“Please,” Draco begged. He pressed his ass backwards, making Ron push the plug deeper. Draco groaned as if he was going to explode. Ron chuckled darkly before stepping away completely. Draco whined. “No, please don’t go. Please punish me for, for, for—“

“Say it,” Ron ordered as he ran a hand over Draco’s lace-covered ass. “Don’t pretend to be shy now. Say why you need to be punished.”

“Fuck you,” Draco panted. Ron chuckled again before laying a smack heavily on Draco’s ass. The blond yelped before finally giving Ron the answer he wanted. “Punish me for being a cocky brat! Please!”

“Good boy,” Ron whispered in Draco’s ear. “I thought you would never ask.”

Then he began to spank Draco in earnest, going more for a specific result than a particular number of smacks. He took care to land at least every third blow over the center and the plug. Draco moaned and writhed with increasing desperation as Ron painted that delectable ass of his redder and redder until it matched the deep shade of the panties. Finally, he pulled away to admire his work. Draco whined pitifully at the minor separation.

“Aren’t you pretty like this?” Ron asked rhetorically. He dragged his nails over the heated flesh that wasn’t covered by the fabric of the panties, leaving white lines behind for a moment before the crimson filled them once more. Draco moaned. “This really is your color, you know. I ought to keep your ass this color all of the time.” Ron grabbed a handful and squeezed it, making Draco let loose a yelp that lengthened into a needy moan. “I bet you’d like that. Wouldn’t you like to have a reminder of just how fucked you are every time to moved? I bet you would.”

“Please,” Draco begged again. He was pressing back into Ron’s grip, which forced his cheeks apart and shifted the plug. “Please, please, please just fuck me already. I’ll give you anything you ask for, just please fuck me already.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Ron quipped. He hooked his fingers on either side of Draco’s panties and pulled them down to his thighs. The edge scraped along the curve of Draco’s ass as it went, even catching for a brief moment of the jutting handle of the plug. Curious about what Draco had used, Ron spread Draco’s cheeks apart to get a good look. “Merlin’s knobby staff, is that your pestle?”

“Yes,” Draco answered shakily. Ron pulled it out a bit to see it better. Draco’s rim twitched around the smooth marble. Ron rocked it a bit in each direction as a tease.

“So, do you do this often?” Ron asked, his voice deepening as his mind filled with the imagery he was creating. “Do you often get so fucking needy that you resort to misusing your potion equipment? How many potions have you ruined because you just had to shove something up your ass at. that. exact. moment?” Ron punctuated the last part with sharp jabs of the pestle just to make Draco yelp with each one. “Clearly, I’m not fucking you enough if you’re still so desperate to have something up your ass that you’ll resort to this. Or maybe I should just fuck your hole with whatever rod-like object is handy? Hmm? How would you like if I just walked up to you in, say, the entrance hall and bent you over the railing to shove my wand into you? Sounds like fun?”

“Yes,” Draco hissed, “ _ anything _ . Just fuck me already. Please.”

“I do have a slight problem,” Ron commented lightly, like he wasn’t just as desperate to fuck the other boy. He pulled the pestle out until just the tip was still inside. Draco’s rim clenched madly as it tried to coax the stone back. “I don’t want to lose your very special pestle. Your mortar would be so lonely without it. There’s got to be somewhere I can put it to keep it safe.” Ron chuckled darkly before continuing as if he had just thought of it. “Oh, I know just the place for it.”

Ron pulled it out all of the way. Draco turned his head in an attempt to see what Ron had planned. His lips were already parting to ask the question. Instead, they met with the tip of the pestle that Ron had lifted to his mouth. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise even as his mouth opened to obediently take the pestle in. His eyes slipped shut as he sucked experimentally on the stone that had just been in his own ass.

“What a pretty fucking picture,” Ron praised, drawing a broken moan from Draco. Ron petted his red ass. “Such a good boy, posing so sweet and pretty for me with your ass such a flattering shade of red.” He dipped a finger into Draco’s loose hole to check if he needed to reapply the lubrication charm. Ron hooked the finger against his rim and pulled him open even farther. Draco moaned and sucked harder on the pestle. Ron tutted soothingly. “I know. I know, baby. You must be so empty. I’ve got just the thing for that.”

Ron reached into his opened zipper and then into the slit of his boxers to grip his hard cock. Without bothering to do more than extract it (carefully in order to avoid the metal teeth of the zipper), he lined up with Draco’s hole and began to press in with agonizing slowness. Both of them groaned when Ron bottomed out. He stayed still as Draco adjusted to the intrusion, just basking in the heat radiating from Draco’s ass.

Eventually, Draco began to shift impatiently. If his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied, Ron was sure he would be demanding things. Ron mouthed along Draco’s neck before biting hard into the muscle of his shoulder. No one would be able to see the bruise there, but both of them would  _ know _ it was there and how Draco had gotten it. And since it was on the shoulder Draco preferred to carry his school bag on, the strap would press against it as a constant reminder of what they had done in this broom cupboard.

They didn’t like each other.

It was just the spite that made him pound relentless into Draco’s more-than-willing body. It was spite that made reach around with both his hands, stroking Draco’s cock with one hand while the other rolled his balls. It was just the spite that made Ron relish every cry and moan that was muffled by the pestle that Draco was sucking on like it was a cock. The line of Draco’s panties cut into Ron’s thighs and Ron knew the only reason that it wasn’t hurting was because of the thick denim protecting them.

Ron jerked upward with the hand on Draco’s cock at the same time he pulled sharply downward on Draco’s ball. The blond screamed as he came, painting the inside of his robes with his come. Draco clenched down as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ron managed three more hard thrusts before he was plummeting over the edge after him.

They didn’t like each other, Ron reminded himself as he pulled his still-twitching cock out of Draco’s ass. A spurt of come erupted from the tip to splash across Draco’s red cheeks. Ron shifted his hands in order to rub it into Draco’s skin like it was lotion. Then he cupped a cheek in each hand to spread them. Draco moaned as his asshole clenched down around nothing. In a fit of kindness, Ron pushed both his thumbs into the gap and then pull it farther open so that his spend trickled out obscenely.

Ron tisked as if disappointed at the sight. Gently, he pulled a hand away and reached for the pestle in Draco’s mouth. Draco gasped as Ron took it out and then gasped again when he pressed it back into Draco’s ass. He patted Draco’s ass like a mother would her child’s head. Then he gently pulled Draco’s panties back into place before stepping back and out of Draco’s personal space to tuck himself back into his jeans.

“Well,” Ron said awkwardly, never sure how to wrap things up no matter how many times they had done this now, “I guess this is goodbye.”

Slowly, Draco dropped his robes, letting them fall to his ankles. Just as slowly, he turned to face Ron. His face was as impassive as ever—like Ron hadn’t just fucked him like they both had practically been gagging for; as if Draco didn’t have a piece of marble shoved up his ass that exact moment and tomorrow, he would be using it to prepare ingredients with while Ron watched and  _ knew _ where it had been. Draco reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a small bag of coins.

Oh, right. This was just an arrangement.

Ron took the bag, wanting to fuck Draco all over again to see if it would burn away the cold ball of shame that was already settling in his gut. Maybe next time, it would actually work. That would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Magical MC (x2); Ship Sails; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Short Jog; Bucket Listing (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [855](Broom Cupboard); 365 [50](Cocky); Herbology Club [4-7](Sugar Daddy); Auction [24-3](Draco/Ron); Back to School Shopping [Other Equipment](Draco Malfoy); Pinata [Easy]("I guess this is goodbye.")  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Su Items](Mortar & Pestle); Chim [Deke](Laughing); Ship (n/a)[Su Med 1](Love Letters); Fire [Hard](Education); Garden [Plant Types](Rivals)  
> Representation(s): Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; In the Trench; Second Verse (Persistence Still; Sneeze Weasel; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pocky Pockets; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn); Demo 1 (Over the Hills; Casper’s House; Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Call Me Dantes; Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: FR (n/a); O3 (Orator; Olivine); War (Monomania; Orator; Obstruction; Ennui); TY (Enfant); CM (Brier; Notch; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 2204


End file.
